The Horrors of Internet Surfing
by kura-permanenthiatus
Summary: As it was pouring buckets, the Seigaku Regulars decided to go indoors and surf the Internet, with disatrous results X Royal Pair X Perfect Pair if you REALLY squint X Very slight hint of Hyoutei at the end X Birthday fic for awin-chan aka Casie-nee-chan


**A/N : **My first attempt at humour. Because I fail at life and all. XD This is (slight) Royal Pair and dedicated to my main beta-er, Casie-nee-chan aka awin-chan! Happy birthday, nee-chan. 8D

And yes, I'm using this as an excuse not to finish the request from animephgurl. -shot- This is also to promote the forum's weebly blog at www dot pointlessbutoriginal dot weebly dot com! (shameless advertising XD) and because Royal Rampages deserved a place in the forum dictionary.

**Royal Pair. **Seigaku centric? _Hints of Oshitari being evil at the end xD. _Birthday Ficcy for nee-chan :D

And here you go. Hope you enjoy it and all! And flame away. XD

* * *

It was a fine day.

No, just kidding. Actually, it was raining rather heavily and thus, the Seigaku regulars could not practice their physics-defying tennis skills. Having nothing to do, they decided upon heading over to the school's computer lab to surf the Internet.

Upon reaching the computer lab, they realised that all the computers were taken - except one. Which meant they could not have a computer for each of them.

Which meant that Oishi could not search up new recipes, Eiji could not watch anime, Fuji could not send blackmail via email, Inui could not research data, Tezuka could not... not... do what he normally did on a computer.

And while the regulars were fretting over the shortage of computers, their youngest regular darted towards the unused computer and booted it. Therefore, the vertically challenged regular had free usage over the computer, while his senpai-tachi stood around him, with the exception of Tezuka, who had summoned a chair out of nowhere and was reading a book which magically popped out from the thin air.

Tezuka, being Tezuka, sat there reading a book until he heard Eiji cry out in disbelief. Slightly curious - can you imagine Tezuka being curious?- he went over to look.

There, he saw a medley of expressions - from Oishi, who was shielding his eyes, Fuji still smiling but emitting a deadly aura, Kaidoh backing away as if he had seen a ghost, Inui, who was muttering "Ii data" as he scribbled in his green notebook, to his kouhai, who was muttering deadly words under his breath.

He leaned over and read the words on the screen. Apparently, the tech-savvy Ryoma had found a fansite for the Prince of Tennis, in which there was a 'forum dictionary'. He deduced that his kouhai, being curious, had clicked on the link and scrolled down. And stopped at the first thing that caught his eye.

Which apparently was a short paragraph explaining the meaning of the word 'Royal Rampages'.

"**Royal Rampages. **_Noun. _A term coined by Easily Forgotten. Also see **Royal Pair. **(1) The act of criticising or ranting about Royal Pair stories that are not written properly. (2) The act of possibly murdering Royal Pair haters."

Raising an eyebrow, Tezuka decided to scroll up and read the definition of Royal Pair. And immediately wished he hadn't.

"**Royal Pair. **_Proper Noun. _Stands for AtoRyo, meaning AtobexRyoma."

"..." Tezuka stood there, glasses flashing dangerously. Everybody who was standing up instinctively took a step backwards, with the exception of Fuji and Tezuka himself.

"Echizen. Close that page. Now."

Sensing all the dangerous auras behind him, Ryoma decided to be obedient for once and do as his captain said. Judging from his captain's tone, he had some serious explaining to do. And from the various reactions of the Seigaku Regulars, it was unanimously decided that this day would not be mentioned again.

**xowarix**

**

* * *

**

**xomakex**

"..." Atobe frowned at the screen. Picking up his phone, he dialed Ryoma's number, which he had memorised by heart. He waited for the latter to pick up the phone with the usual "What do you want?"

"Ore-sama demands to know what this 'Royal Rampages' is all about."

"Che, how would _I _know? It was probably you who came up with it!"

And a little distance away from Atobe's mansion, in Oshitari's residence, there sat a blue-haired, Hyoutei tennis regular smirking at his computer screen in his bedroom. Oh, all was perfect. Atobe would have a fit. This, after all, was _ore-sama's _punishment for leaving him in charge of the two hundred-players team for a day (did he mention that some of the regulars were a bit... not right in the head? Especially Mukahi?) while _ore-sama _was out with Ryoma.

_Beta-ed by Rain-chan-senpai, our lovely forum resident JE corrupter, aka Sweet Obisdian Rain. -huggles-_

_double checked by Vio-chan-senpai aka disfigured(dot)dream_


End file.
